fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
James Norrington
Admiral''' James Norrington''' (* 1697 in England, ''✝''1729''siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik ''auf See) war britischer Offizier, zunächst im Dienste der Royal Navy, später dann Admiral der East India Trading Company. Er spielt in den ersten drei Teilen der Fluch-der-Karibik-Saga mit und gehörte jeweils zu den Hauptrollen. Vergangenheit James ist der Sohn von Admiral Lawrence Norrington und als er noch ein Junge war begleitete er seinen Vater auf Lawrence Norringtons Schiff den Piraten Captain Teague zu fangen. Während der Schlacht flog James über Bord, er wurde jedoch von Teague gerettet. Daraufhin sagte Lawrence das er seinen Sohn lieber tot sähe als in den Händen eines Piraten, diese Worte sollten James sein leben lang verfolgen. Fluch der Karibik Norrington]] Als Lieutenant segelt Norrington 1719 auf der HMS Dauntless, die den neuen Gouverneur von Jamaica, Weatherby Swann, und dessen Tochter Elizabeth nach Port Royal bringt. Auf der Überfahrt sichtet Elizabeth einen schiffbrüchigen Jungen im Meer treiben. Norrington lässt das Schiff stoppen und den Jungen an Bord hieven. Er stellt fest, dass der Junge noch lebt und lässt ihn, nachdem Elizabeth von ihm erfahren konnte, dass sein Name Will Turner ist, unter Deck bringen. Acht Jahre später ist Norrington dienstältester Captain des Karibik-Geschwaders der Royal Navy und erhält die Beförderung zum Commodore durch den Gouverneur. Swann hat zu diesem Zweck bei Schmiedemeister John Brown einen Degen bestellt, den Browns Geselle Will Turner abliefert. Auf unbekannten Wegen erfährt Norrington, dass der eigentliche Hersteller des meisterhaften Degens, der ihm von da an gute Dienste leistet, Will ist. Anlässlich der Beförderung wirbt er um Elizabeth, die während seines Antrags auf der Glockenplattform von Fort Charles einen Schwächeanfall erleidet und ins Wasser stürzt. Besorgt eilt der frischgebackene Commodore in den Hafen, um die Frau, die er umwirbt, zu retten. Er kommt mit seinen Soldaten zwar zur Rettung zu spät, erkennt in ihrem Retter aber den berüchtigten Piraten Jack Sparrow, der ihm aber trickreich entwischen kann. Norrington lässt ganz Port Royal von seinen Männern durchsuchen und findet den gesuchten Piraten zum Mitnehmen fertig bewusstlos geschlagen in Browns Schmiede. Der Commodore dankt dem Schmiedemeister ohne zu ahnen, dass auch dieses Mal die Hauptarbeit dessen Geselle erledigt hat. Den Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl in der folgenden Nacht können Norrington und seine Männer ebenso wenig verhindern wie die Entführung Elizabeths. Zu seinem Verdruss muss Norrington am folgenden Morgen nach dem Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl obendrein erfahren, dass Will Turner ebenfalls an Miss Swann interessiert ist. Als er auf Turners Vorschlag nicht eingeht, mit Sparrow ein Geschäft zu machen, der etwas über den Verbleib der Black Pearl wissen könnte, befreit Will den Piraten und kapert mit ihm die HMS Interceptor. Die HMS Interceptor gilt als das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik; auf jeden Fall verfügen weder die Royal Navy noch die East India Trading Company über ein schnelleres Schiff. Als Brigg mit zwei Kanonendecks eignet sich die Interceptor hervorragend für die Jagd auf Piraten, kann es allerdings mit der Black Pearl nicht aufnehmen. Nachdem Captain Jack Sparrow ihm die Interceptor gestohlen hat, verfolgt Commodore Norrington sie mit der HMS Dauntless als Flaggschiff, einem britischen Linienschiff mit 100 Kanonen an Bord. Als er Elizabeths Feuersignal sieht, rettet er sie und Captain Jack Sparrow von einer einsamen Insel, auf der sie Captain Barbossa ausgesetzt hat. Elizabeth fleht ihn an, Will Turner von der Black Pearl zu retten und bietet ihm dafür die Hochzeit mit ihr an. Norrington schlägt ein, und sie machen sich auf zur Isla de Muerta. Dort geht Sparrow an Land, während Norrington draußen wartet. Doch die verfluchten Piraten kommen unter Wasser zur Dauntless und Norrington wird erst spät darüber informiert. Auf dem Schiff kämpfen bereits die Skelette mit den Marinesoldaten. Will gelingt es, den Fluch aufzuheben, und die verängstigten Piraten geben auf. Auch Jack Sparrow wird so gefangen. Doch Will und Elizabeth erreichen seine Freilassung. Fluch der Karibik 2 thumb|140px|Norrington als verwahrloster Trinker|left Da Jack Sparrow aus Port Royal entkommen konnte, ist Norrington besessen davon ihn wieder festzunehmen. Er jagt dem Piraten nach und begeht dabei einen großen Fehler. Er segelt durch einen Hurrican, wobei sein Schiff zerstört wird. Infolge dieser Tat nimmt Norrington bei der Marine seinen Abschied und endet als Trinker in Tortuga. In Tortuga sieht Norrington wie Jack mit Gibbs nach neuen Crewmitgliedern sucht, er geht zu Gibbs, erzählt ihm seine Geschichte und wirf wütend den Tisch um. Danach ruft er, durch die menge, ob er gut genug ist in die zu kommen oder ob er Jack jetzt erschießen soll, er nimmt seine Pistole und droht Jack damit. Jack Antwortet, dass er angeheuert ist, kurz bevor er schießt halten Jacks neue Crewmitglieder ihn auf und Norrington zettelt einen Streit an. Während des Kampfes stößt auch Elizabeth dazu und schlägt mit einer Glasflasche auf ihn um ihn zu retten. Die Piraten werfen Norrington in den Dreck zu den Schweinen, Elizabeth geht zu ihm und nimmt ihn zu Jack mit. Als die Pearl Crew das Schiff beladen will, geht Elizabeth zu Jack und heuert in die Crew an um Will zu finden, Jack gibt Elizabeth seinen Kompass und sagt, dass sie die Truhe von Davy Jones finden will, um Will zu retten. Norrington bleibt skeptisch fährt aber mit. An Bord der Black Pearl muss Norrington das Deck schrubben, bis er hört, dass Jack einen Kaperbrief von Elizabeth hat, mit dem man eine Anstellung bei der EITC bekommt. Er geht zu Elizabeth und denkt nun das sie in Jack verliebt ist, er sagt zu ihr, ob sie sich nie gefragt hat wie Will auf der Flying Dutchman gelandet ist und geht wieder. Als sie Isla Cruces erreicht haben geht Norrington mit Elizabeth, Jack, Pintel und Ragetti in ein Beiboot und fährt mit ihnen zur Insel. Nach einem langen Marsch fanden sie die Stelle, wo sie graben müssen und Norrington gräbt, bis sie die Truhe finden und öffnen. Kurz darauf kommt Will und er will Jones' Herz erstechen während Jack die Truhe will, um die Schuld mit Jones zu begleichen und Norrington will die Truhe, um das Herz Lord Beckett zu bringen. Es entfacht ein Kampf zwischen den dreien, der sich bis in den Dschungel zur Kirche zieht, während des Kampfes sagt, Jack das Will an seinem unglücklich verantwortlich ist. So konzentriert er sich auf Will und beide Kämpfen alleine weiter. Beide rollen mit einem Holzrad, das sich aus der Kirche gerissen hat, zum Strand wo sie nun gegen die Dutchman Crew Kämpfen müssen, als alle abgelenkt waren, läuft Norrington zum Beiboot und findet in Jacks Jacke den Kaperbrief und das Herz das Jack zuvor in das Glas voll Dreck gelegt hat. Als alle merkten, dass die Dutchman Crew zu Stark ist, nimmt Norrington die leere Truhe um sie wegzulocken und rennt in den Dschungel. Er fällt auf den Boden und überlest Hadras die Truhe. Notrington rennt durch den restlichen Dschungel und wartet, bis ein Schiff der EITC auftaucht. Er wird nach Port Royal gefahren und gibt Beckett den unterzeichneten Kaperbrief sowie das Herz von Davy Jones. Nach dieser Tat erklärt Beckett ihn zum Admiral der EITC Flotte. Am Ende der Welt Nachdem er Beckett Davy Jones' Herz gebracht hat, stellt dieser Norringtons Ehre wieder her und gibt ihm eine Anstellung bei der East India Trading Company, wo er ab sofort der Admiral der gesamten Flotte ist. Anfangs bedeutet das lediglich, dass er weiterhin Jagd auf Piraten macht, doch da Jones, der sich mittlerweile auch unter Becketts Befehl befindet, immer schwerer zu kontrollieren ist, beschließts Beckett, diesem mehr Druck aufzuerlegen. Deshalb lässt er die Truhe mit Jones' Herz auf die Flying Dutchman briingen und lässteine kleine Truppe Soldaten unter dem Befehl von Admiral Norrington auf dem Schiff zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass Jones den Befehlen Becketts Folge leistet. Sao Feng liefert Beckett Jack Sparrow aus und will im Gegenzug Besitzer der Black Pearl werden. Allerdings wird er von Beckett hintergangen und ist nun selbst ein Gefangener der East India Traiding Company. Durch ein Bündnis mit den Piraten auf der Pearl gelingt es ihm, auf seinem Schiff zu fliehen, auf dem sich nun auch Elizabeth Swann befindet. Die Flying Dutchman wird angewiesen, sie zu verfolgen und es gelingt der gemischten Besatzung aus Company-Soldaten und den Piraten unter Jones, das Schiff zu entern und Sao Feng zu töten. Mit seinem letztem Atemzug ernennt er Elizabeth zum neuen Kapitän und Piratenfürsten des Südchinesischen Meeres. Norrington, der noch immer in Elizabeth verliebt ist, bietet ihr an, seine Kabine mit ihr zu teilen und ist entsetzt, dass sie es als Kapitän vorzieht, mit ihrer Crew eingesperrt zu werden. Elizabeth macht ihm heftige Vorwürfe, auf der falschen Seite zu stehen und an dem Tod ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Durch Schuldgefühle geplagt entschließt sich Norrington, Elizabeth zu befreien. Er verhilft ihr und ihrer Crew zur Flucht und warnt sie, dass Beckett einen Informanten unter den Piraten hat. Elizabeth glaubt James und bittet ihn mit ihr zu kommen, bevor James Antworten kann wird James von Stiefelriemen-Bill Turner überrascht als er versucht, die Flucht von Elizabeth zu decken. James sagt zu Elizabeth, dass ihre Schicksale verflochten aber niemals eins gewesen seien. Er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt, dass sie gehen soll. Bill Turner kommt an Deck, und Norrington sagt, dass er zurück auf seinen Posten solle, aber er widersetzt sich Norrington. Elizabeth will James zu Hilfe kommen, aber er will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Deshalb schießt er das Seil von der Empress zur Dutchman durch. Als Norrington nicht hinsieht, stößt Bill Turner eine Harpune durch seinen Bauch. Elizabeth sieht Norrington sterben und schreit. Als er im Sterben liegt, versucht Davy Jones ihn für seine Crew anzuheuern. Die Frage: "James Norrington, fürchtet Ihr den Tod?", beantwortet er mit dem Versuch, Jones zu erstechen, was Jones als "Nein" auffasst. thumb|290px|Der Tod von James Norrington|left Aussehen James ist ca. 6’2” (1,88m) groß, hat schulterlange braune Haare und grüne Augen. Im ersten Teil sieht man ihn zuerst als Lieutenant der Royal Navy mit einer blau-goldenen Uniform und einer schwarzen Perücke mit einer Locke. Danach als Commodore hat er ein blau-weiße Uniform und eine weiße Perücke mit einer Locke. Bei festlichen Anlässen wie seiner Beförderung trägt er die Galauniform, die deutlich mehr goldene Tressen aufweist sowie einen malteserkreuzförmigen Orden an einem dunkelroten Band um den Hals. Im zweiten Teil trägt er seine alte, inzwischen stark verwahrloste und verdreckte Commodore-Uniform mit einem ebenso verdreckten Schulterbandelier, und am Anfang auch noch die zur Uniform gehörende, sich in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand befindende Perücke sowie den ramponierten Dreispitz. Im dritten Teil trägt er eine stark verzierte, blau-gelbe Admirals-Uniform der East India Trading Company und eine weiße Perücke mit zwei Locken. Persönlichkeit James Norrington gehört neben Will Turner und Bill Turner zu den wenigen Charakteren, deren Handlungen in der Regel darauf ausgerichtet sind, anderen zu helfen, selbst um den Preis der eigenen Freiheit oder gar des eigenen Lebens. Das wird am deutlichsten, als er Jack Sparrow erklärt, dass er in der Lage sei, auf den Ruhm und die Ehre verzichten kann, die ihm zuteilwürde, finge er die Black Pearl, weil er „nicht nur sich selbst, sondern anderen dient“. In einigen weggefallenen Szenen („Der Antrag wird angenommen“ und „Glückliches Ende“) wird Norringtons Charakter als freundlicher und zurückhaltender Mensch weiterentwickelt, der Elizabeth so sehr liebt, dass er bereit ist, auf sie zu verzichten, damit sie mit einem anderen glücklich werden kann. Zunächst erscheint er steif und etwas hochnäsig. Im Verlauf des ersten Films wird jedoch deutlich, dass er ein freundlicher und barmherziger Mann ist, der zwischen Recht und Gerechtigkeit zu unterscheiden vermag. Als Will Jacks Hinrichtung aufhält, zögert Norrington, sie fortzusetzen, weil er sie insgeheim für ungerecht hält. Dem listigen Piraten lässt er jedoch eher unbewusst einen Fluchtweg, als Jack von der Wehrmauer fällt und von seiner Crew gerettet wird. Er zögert auch mit dem Befehl zur Verfolgung und gibt Jack einen Tag Vorsprung. Hinter den Kulissen *James Norrington wird im Abspann immer als "Norrington" bezeichnet . Den Vornamen James hört man in Fluch der Karibik nur in einer entfallenen Szene mit Elizabeth, die aber auf der DVD als Extra vorhanden ist. *Viele Fans der Trilogie waren enttäuscht, dass James gestorben ist, da es überflüssig und unnötig war. Die Autoren meinten darauf, dass es den Tod in Fluch der Karibik nicht gibt und jeder wieder zurückkommen kann. Es ist jedoch in Fremde Gezeiten und in Salazars Rache nicht geschehen; daher ist es wahrscheinlich dass James' tot bleibt. *Norrington hat in Fluch der Karibik und Fluch der Karibik 2 eine Hauptrolle und spielt eine wichtige Schlüsselrolle. In Am Ende der Welt hat er eine kleinere Rolle, die jedoch auch gekürzt wurde, da die Szene mit dem Gouverneur namens "Swann Song" entfallen ist. *In früheren Drehbuchentwürfen zu Am Ende der Welt sollte Norrington eine Art Freundschaft mit Davy Jones haben, da beide eine Abneigung gegen Beckett haben (Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb Jones kurz vor Norringtons Tod ihn in die Crew aufnehmen will). Norrington sollte auch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Wyvern führen, nachdem sie ein portugiesisches Schiff angegriffen hatten. In diesem Drehbuch sollte Norrington von Beckett zum Captain und nicht zum Admiral ernannt werden. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Admiral Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Captain Kategorie:Commodore Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der HMS Dauntless Kategorie:Crew der Endeavour Kategorie:Crew der HMS Interceptor unter James Norrington Kategorie:East India Trading Company Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Einwohner von Tortuga Kategorie:Lieutenant Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Soldat Kategorie:Verstorben (PotC – Am Ende der Welt)